The invention relates to a method and a device for the determination of the imbalance angle of a body to be balanced when measuring the imbalance with balancing machines with a digital angular position transmitter.
German DT-AS 21 07 790 discloses a device for the determination of the imbalance values of a vehicle wheel, wherein a digital angular transmitter with reference pulse is employed, whereby the angle is measured by counting the individual pulses from the reference pulse up to the zero passage of the imbalance signal. It is disadvantageous here due to voltage interferences superimposed or to insufficient filtering that there occurs a deflection of the zero passage of the imbalance signal, which results in an unavoidable measuring error for the indication of the imbalance angle.
A further device described in German DT-AS 16 48 336 has a digital angular position transmitter whose position at the moment of occurrence of a predetermined momentary value of vibration pick-up voltage is stored as an imbalance angle and is employed for the turning-in of the dynamic body. As already mentioned, here, too, occur unavoidable errors due to the deflection of the zero passage with superimposed interference voltages or insufficient filtering of the signals. Furthermore, an extremely expensive angular position transmitter must be here employed.
Emanating from the above-stated prior art, the object of the invention is to avoid the errors caused by the deflection of the zero passage, occurring in the determination of the imbalance angle value, and also to propose an angular position transmitter suitable therefor.